


You'll Be Okay

by Fanged_LostGirl



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Depression, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanged_LostGirl/pseuds/Fanged_LostGirl
Summary: You've been feeling so down and you didn't even have a reason. Why did you feel like this? Maybe David could help you.





	You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't own this character.

You had no reason to be feeling like this. You had an okay day, you took a shower and sat outside with your mom. You painted your sharp fingernails and you even had some chocolate. It was so out of the blue, and now you were bambaring everyone online with vague ass posts. 

‘Why not just talk to someone about it?’

The voice in the back of your mind asked. Well yeah that sounds easy enough, but not when the rest of your mind was telling you that you had no reason to feel this way. That you were overreacting and being a child. You wanted to talk to someone… one person. But, you didn't think he would come see you for something like this. It was such a small thing… maybe you should just get over it and go to sleep.

You rolled your eyes, shifting on the couch you slept on. It always made you feel worse thinking about him. But, you couldn't really help it. He was always on your mind. Especially in the darkest of times. When you felt alone, and unwanted. In fact, thinking about him really pushed that bar hovering over the word unwanted in your head through the roof. 

You pulled the thin blanket up around your shoulders, the music in your ear at a volume that wouldn't wake your mother easing you, but not soothing you. Your mom slept on an air mattress by the door. It was hard to sleep around her due to the fact that she snored up a storm. But, you never wanted to complain to her. She had no control over that, and there just wouldn't be a point to complain. 

Even though you couldn't hear anything around you, you felt the cat in your arms vibrating. Signaling that she was purring; possibly trying to make you feel better. She always saw you as her baby. No matter what. But, tonight she wasn't helping. It only made you feel even shittier. Why? Because it reminded you that you didn't need to be acting like this. 

You quickly close your eyes, feeling them well up with tears. One escaped, rolling down your cheek and onto the pillow under your head. Great… now you were crying. You couldn't wrap your arms around yourself due to the now sleeping cat taking up all of the space on the couch. So you settled for silently shaking, your arm resting over her little body. You turned up your music a little bit, hearing what seemed like your moms snores through the headphones. How she could be that loud, it escaped you. It felt like it was so close to you. 

You stopped shaking, feeling someone push your legs aside so they could sit on the couch with you. Trying to move slowly, you paused the music and pulled out your headphones. While doing so, your cat woke up and jumped away from you, disappearing.  Very quickly you flipped onto your back and sat up, pulling your legs close to your chest as a way to protect yourself from whoever this was. 

You let out a shaky sigh of relief when you spotted who it was. His platinum blonde hair moving slightly due to the ceiling fan… or from the windows being open. You weren't so sure. But it didn't matter to you. David was here now. He gave you a small smile, no different from the first one he gave you the night you both met. It was his way of saying hello without really saying anything at all. You watched him take in your appearance. No doubt seeing everything with his superior vision. You watched him stand up, holding his hand out to you. Before you knew it, you both were outside, taking a walk. 

You held his hand, walking close to him. Every so often your shoulder would touch his. You told yourself that it was just your way of making sure he was really there. But if you were being honest with yourself, you just liked to bump into him. After a few moments, he finally spoke. 

“I can help if you tell me what's wrong.”

He wanted to help. He wanted to help and you haven't even spoken to him yet. Your grip on his hand tightened a bit, the feeling of his leather glove making you uncomfortable. But, you wouldn't complain. 

“I don't even know what's wrong David.” Your voice sounds strained. Probably from not using it most of the day. 

You felt his eyes on the side of your head, but you kept looking forward. Most of the people in this small town knew who you were. They were all friends with your grandparents. If you were looking back at David, and missed someone looking out their window, you would be in so much shit for being out this late. David tugged on your hand a bit, pulling you closer to his side. You didn't think it was possible, but he did it. You had to listen closely to his soft voice. 

“What are you feeling right now?”

“Empty David… just empty man.”

“Why?”

God how many times have you already asked yourself  _ that.  _

You didn't know. 

You didn't know. 

You didn't know. 

You didn't  _ fucking _ know. 

You took your free arm and wrapped it around yourself, squeezing a bit instead of answering. 

“That's okay if you don't know though.”

You felt slightly dizzy, a feeling akin to anger and despair clouding your mind. It's okay? It's oka- how does he get to say that it's okay? You stopped walking and looked at him, tears flowing freely down your cheeks now. 

“It's okay? How is it okay when I don't know how to fix it? I've been trying so hard to make progress David!” You could hear the dogs barking in the distance.  

You tried again, more quietly. 

“David… every night and morning I take my meds. It's an endless fucking cycle that I hope is helping. I know I shouldn't be feeling like this… but I do. I don't want to sound like I'm trying to get attention or anythi-” he cut you off, holding your face.

“When you don't get a part in a play, do you stop auditioning all together?”

You couldn't respond, the feeling behind his voice rendering you speechless. The look in his eyes, he was actually looking at you. Letting you know that he was there. 

“No you don't. You might wait a few weeks, or months… but that's okay.” 

He caught a few tears with his left hand, stroking your cheek. 

“You don't need a reason to feel the way you do. You just feel it. Being human's a bitch.” 

You snorted a bit, feeling a small spark of fire in you. You closed your eyes, grasping at the feeling. It was so small you wanted to hold it and make sure it didn't get blown out, or drowned. You watched the fire flicker a bit as David tugged on a strand of hair that flew out of your ponytail. He lit the fire, and he was managing to stroke it to keep it alive. 

“Why did you come tonight?” You needed to know. 

“I don't know.”

That was the theme for the night it seemed. No one knew a damn thing and that was okay. You struggled with the fact that it was okay. But it was okay. He let go of you face and pulled you in close, wrapping his arms around you. 

“But I'm glad I came. You would've bounced back without my help, but I'm hoping that maybe I kick-started the process or something.”

You smiled against his chest, wrapping your arms around him. The fire behind your eyes wanted to be brighter and more colorful. It wasn't a fire anymore. It was a firework. More than one it seemed. They were exploding everywhere. 

You still felt horrible. You still didn't know why you felt like that. It was still okay. 

“You might've done something.” you whispered, your voice sounding muffled. 

He chuckled against you, his body shaking in a way that made your stomach flip. You felt his lips press against the top of your head. 

“I may be an asshole, but I'm not a fucking asshole.” 

You groaned, pulling away from him but grabbing his hand instead. 

“Yeah no more Toronto movies for you, yeah?” 

You felt like you were floating when he gave you a huge grin, no plans behind it, no tricky to it. He was just happy. You couldn't wait to feel that again. And you were going to feel that. You just needed to work towards it. You'll trip here and there, but as long as you get back up you'll be okay. 

You both continued to walk around the small town, casually bumping both of your shoulders together here and there. That was okay.

It was going to be okay.  

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written at 3:37 am. It's a way for me to cope with these spontaneous horrid feelings. This is really based off of me, but I took out my name so I could post it here and on my Tumblr.


End file.
